


Broken Couch

by Silverstone17



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena are dating, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Supercorp-Tober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstone17/pseuds/Silverstone17
Summary: Kara gets too excited at the possibility of a potsticker. Day 5 of Supercorp-Tober!





	Broken Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I am enjoying writing fluff, I'll have to do it more often! Thank you for reading!

“Kara, you broke my couch.” 

“It’s not like I was trying to! You were the one that tempted me with potstickers!” 

“So you broke the couch?” Lena asked, laughing. 

“I- uh, well yeah, actually that’s fair. Sorry.” Kara’s face scrunched as she stifled a laugh. She stood up off the couch to take in the damage. It looked to be minimal, but it definitely couldn’t be used anytime soon. The cushions sunk towards the center of the couch and little bits of the support stuck out splintering the fabric. 

“You are so lucky I’m rich, or we would never be able to have normal furniture.” 

“We?” Kara quickly turned to look at the other woman. They hadn’t really ever talked or even joked about moving in together up until that day. 

They had only been dating for about six months, but they waited so long to get together in the first place, it felt like they’d been together for years. They were comfortable with where they were, but Kara couldn’t help but want for more. 

For the first time in her life, Kara saw Lena fumble over her words. 

“Well I mean- eventually, I just thought that we’d-” 

Lena stopped to steady herself.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, turning to go towards her bedroom. 

“Lena, wait-” 

“It’s nothing bad, promise,” she cuts her off before she works herself into a panic. 

She returns a couple of minutes later with a small pouch in hand. Taking Kara’s hand in hers, she places the pouch in her palm and closes her fingers around it. Their eyes met, and the hero searched her girlfriend’s eyes for an explanation. 

Kara slowly opened the pouch and found a key inside. It was a key to Lena’s apartment, mirrored by her own key except this one had the El family crest burned into it. 

“I’ve been waiting to ask you this for a little bit, but I could never find the right time. Of course, you would figure out the perfect way for me to ask you.” 

Lena laughed, “Will you move in with me?”

“Absolutely!” She leaned in to kiss the other woman, but Lena pulled away. 

“As long as you don’t break another couch,” Lena teased. 

Kara let out a groan, “It was an accident!” 

Lena just laughed at her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Here’s to a new chapter of domestic bliss,” 

They settled on the floor in front of the broken couch and talked about how they would make this place home for both of them. 

Kara never imagined she would be here with anyone, certainly not Lena but now that she is, she couldn’t see a world where Lena wasn’t her home. 


End file.
